Cabin Fever
by PercyXNicoFanFictions
Summary: Nico di Angelo has finally fulfilled his deepest desire; he has found his way into Percy Jackson's heart. But, things never last for the Son of Hades. A knock on the door reveals their secret to the worst possible people, and they will do anything to get Percy away for Nico.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was having a bad day until the Ghost King appeared in his fireplace.

Nothing was going right for the son of the Sea God. The coffee machine stopped working, the satellite dish was messed up from a storm during the night, and a red sock got into his white laundry load, so now, he had a surplus of pink clothing. To make matters worse, he had no groceries. And Percy was famished from his travels with Blackjack. He now regretted visiting the Big Apple.

Percy lived in a remote area in New Hampshire where the forests were thick and the people were thin. He practically knew every one in town because there were just so few of them. They all seemed to be nice, though; this one older woman, Rosy, always stopped by the General Store when he was working to give him some delicious pastry. The thought made his stomach growl in yearning.

The cabin he lived in was nice, fit for a guy and an occasional friend. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and kitchen. A dining room wasn't needed because he just ate his dinners on the couch. It was cozy, with a pellet stove in the basement and a nice little fireplace in the living room. Percy chopped his own wood, but it was summer at the moment, so the fireplace was cold and dark. There was even a barn/garage a few feet from the house that was home to Blackjack.

Yesterday, Percy had noticed that the drain was clogged in the kitchen. He had just gotten home and was looking forward to a good splash of cold water, but nothing came out of the silver faucet. He was just too tired to do anything with it last night, so he told himself to do it today. That was the first task on his day of chores.

After clearing the sink of any dishes, which consisted of a fork and plate, Percy concentrated on water. The faucet began to jiggle over the sink, water straining against whatever was blocking it. Percy waited a few moments, and then gave a tremendous surge of energy. There was a tug in his stomach, and a glop of brown something exploded from the faucet head. It splattered the sink, causing some of it to shower upon Percy. But then again, the water was now running freely.

A smile had just spread across Percy's face when there was a giant crash from behind him. He quickly turned, Riptide already in hand, and watched as a plume of smoke seeped from the fire place. There was a tremendous amount of coughing and gagging, like someone was choking. Percy quickly ran over, abandoning his sword, and waved away the smoke. He was greeted by the sight of a teen, one he had grown to recognize. His smile slowly came back.

Nico di Angelo, with tears in his eyes, looked up at Percy. He tried to smile back, but it looked like a pained grimace. Percy, who was quivering in trying to hold back laughter, held out his hand, and Nico grasped it firmly. His face was covered in soot, along with all his clothes. He looked down at himself and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I just had these cleaned," he mumbled to himself. "Why is your chimney the darkest place in your house?" He brought his hand through his hair, trying to straighten it.

"Because no one puts lights in their fireplace, unless it's fire," Percy said, grinning wickedly. "You want me to wash those?"

"Yes." Nico stripped himself of his bomber jacket, but was reluctant to take off anything else. Percy, after dropping the jacket in the bathroom, marched into his room, Nico close behind.

"Where have you been for the past year? I've been so lonely here, well, besides having Blackjack." He opened his closet door and riffled through some shirts.

"I've been in the Underworld, where else?" He snatched the green tank top Percy tossed him. He stared at it in disgust. "Don't you have anything in black?"

"Nope," Percy replied with glee; he liked teasing Nico. It was a good thing he had grown, or else he wouldn't have any pants for him to wear. Percy knew he had a pair of skinny jeans somewhere, but they were a darker blue. He had to let Nico have some comfort.

Once he found them, he sent Nico to the guest bedroom, the place he always stayed. He was the only visitor, so the room had a black comforter and was very simple. Not that Percy complained. He never used that room.

Percy gathered up the clothes that were now thrown outside of Nico's room and threw them in the laundry, along with his jacket. He pressed the Start button and watched the grinning skull on the t-shirt spin around and around. All the suds turned a grey color.

Nico was found washing his face in the kitchen sink. He was scrubbing his face so hard, his hair bounced up and down. It was messy and probably full of soot, but who could tell because of how dark his hair was. He occasionally squirted some hand soap into his palm, and then kept on scrubbing. The green tank top and denim skinny jeans actually looked really good on him. He should wear color more often.

Nico made sure to wash all of the soap away before wiping his face dry with a face cloth. He looked up at Percy, but there was still a long streak of black along the right side of his face. Percy just shook his head and exploded with the laughter that had been contained for far too long.

"Can you please help me then?" Nico sounded angry, but a grin was trying to push its way through.

"Yah, just hold still and don't shadow travel into another chimney." Percy dabbed the face cloth in some of the soapy water in the sink and grabbed Nico's chin tenderly. Nico's stomach did flips when Percy's skin made contact with his own. The face cloth dragged across his pale skin, and Percy was so close he could have wrapped him in a hug if he really wanted to. But they were just friends, and he was keeping it at that, for now.

"There, squeaky clean!" Percy dried off Nico's face with just a little too much force than was needed. Percy patted his cheek, then his own stomach. "I am starved. Do you want to go to the General Store with me?"

"Yah, we can shadow travel!" Nico grabbed Percy by the arm before he could protest and ran head long into the darkest corner.

The darkness that was surrounding them soon began to fade. Rays of sunlight illuminated the boy's faces. Nico landed lightly on his feet, having shadow traveled many times in his life. Percy, however, stumbled when his feet met solid ground. The hand that was clasped around his forearm let go, and he fell face first into a pile of crunchy, dead leaves.

It was Nico's turn to laugh. He giggled, clutched his stomach and doubled over. It was a small laugh, nothing that rang out, but it was big enough. Percy watched and listened as he plucked dry leaves off his tongue. Nico fell over, rolling on the ground, and his face grew rosy red. His breaths came in short gasps, and he opened his eyes a crack to see Percy smiling at him. He finally regained himself and stared back.

Wow, Percy thought, I have a lot to learn about my cousin. He jumped to his feet and waited until Nico was up and ready. Percy noticed that Nico had grown a few inches, so he was now only slightly shorter than him. A leaf stuck out of his brown hair, and those kind of things really bugged Percy. He plucked it out of Nico's hair before he could attack it with his sword. Nico flinched, as if he had actually swung a sword.

They had appeared to have shadow traveled into the woods behind the General Store. They could both see and smell the garbage bins. Nico grimaced.

"Let's go get that food and leave. I think the smell is burning my nose!" The boys jogged to the front of the store, which definitely smelled a lot better. Judging by the fact that a little red car was in the parking area and sweet smells were wafting through the doors, Percy new that Rosy was there. And she had the goods.

Percy looked at Nico and knew he smelled it too. He had this lazy grin on his face and he was practically drooling. Percy wondered when Nico had eaten last.

Being the gentleman he was, Percy opened the door for Nico, who thanked him with a bow. They just giggled while walking through the aisles, grabbing cereal, pasta, pizza ingredients, and various other things like fruits, vegetables, and snacks. Percy made sure to grab the blue tortilla chips with the salsa.

As they were walking towards the cash register, Rosy appeared holding a container full of piping hot pastries.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, her accent thick in German. She shoved the container into Nico's hands. He nearly dropped it because it was so hot. "I haven't seen you in such a long time." She took his face in her warm oven mitts and kissed both of his cheeks. "And who's this?"

She took the container and Nico smiled, thankful that he didn't have to scorch his hands any longer. "I'm Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you, miss." He offered her a kiss on the cheek, shoving his hands in his pockets even though they were burning hot.

"Oh, you are Italian!" She gave him a smile and turned towards Percy. "And he is such a gentleman." Nico beamed. "Anyway, I won't be around, which was why I was bringing your present here. I am going to visit the family in Germany!" She pat Percy on the cheek and gave Nico a small kiss before heading out the door. They heard her car start up and fade into the distance.

"Wow, she's nice!" Nico looked at Percy. "How do you know her?"

Percy started putting the groceries on the counter. "She was the first person to welcome me to the neighborhood. I guess she knew the previous owner." Percy dug for his wallet, and found it, but was five dollars short. Nico pulled out a five and handed it over. The cashier, Sam, gave them their change and they left with five bags of groceries.

"This place is really nice," Nico said, gazing into the woods. He took Percy's wrist gently and led him over to the darkest shadow.

Nico was careful not to appear in the fireplace this time.

They melted out of the shadow in the basement. Percy had made sure to turn off the lights when he left. At first, he thought they were stuck in some shadow realm, but Nico had reached up and pulled the string that turned on the lights. He had been clutching Percy's wrist, and hadn't let go, even though they were safely home.

Percy cleared his throat, and Nico hastily let go of his wrist. His face grew a slight shade redder and he tossed his hand through his hair. He quickly ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Before he reached the top, he said, "We should put the food away, before something goes bad." Percy followed without a question.

Both of the teenagers set to work on putting away the groceries. They placed the waters in the fridge, the cereal in the Lazy Suzan, and the pizza stuff on the counters for later. Nico had to sit on the counter to put the last of the food away. He still had to stretch, and the tank top he was wearing rose a few inches, revealing his pale stomach. Percy stared, and didn't realize he was until Nico was pulling down the shirt hastily, staring wide eyed at Percy. He was blushing a deep shade of crimson. Percy just gathered up the plastic bags and threw them into the pantry.

They then set to work on the satellite dish.

Percy left Nico by the house and marched down to the barn. He opened the barn door, and was greeted by an eating Blackjack. He decided not to bother him, so he set to work on finding the ladder. It was leaning against the far wall. He carefully, and very slowly, brought it down so he could bring it out.

_Could you possibly quiet down your thoughts, boss? I'm trying to keep my hay down, thank you._ Percy stared at Blackjack.

"What was I thinking?" Percy honestly didn't realize he was thinking about anything.

_Boss,_ the Pegasus whined, _you were daydreaming about that Corpse out there. You were-_

"Hey, don't talk about Nico that way!" Percy was furious. "He happens to be my cousin." Blackjack's nostrils flared and he shook his massive head while ruffling his feathers.

_What?! If he's your cousin, why in Hades are you thinking like that?_

Percy couldn't answer that one. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Blackjack just whined and went back to eating his hay. Percy stormed out of the barn, hefting the ladder over his left shoulder. He saw Nico, who was looking at the dish, and his heart began to flutter. The way he stood, he almost looked like Annabeth when she was concentrating really hard. One hand was on his hip, the other on his chin, and his eyes was far off, almost as if her were in a different universe.

The ladder toppled off his shoulder and landed on his foot. He let out a shout, more out of shock, and fell to the ground. Nico whirled around and sprinted over. His face was contorted in horror and worry. But there was also calmness to it. Blackjack galloped out of the barn, Percy having forgotten to close the door. Nico fell to his knees and practically slid the rest of the way. He had Percy's head in his lap in an instant.

"What did you do to yourself? I knew I should have helped you." He pushed strands of hair off of Percy's forehead, which was beaded with sweat. The pain was starting to catch up to him.

"I think it's broken," Percy gasped. "Take me into the house and get me some water. I'll be fine.

Nico scooped Percy up in one swift motion. Percy hadn't realized how strong he was. One of his arms was wrapped around Percy's back, the other behind his knees. Percy grasped Nico's neck with one arm, not wanting to let the boy go. Blackjack followed them to the door, and then marched over to the window that was always open for him in the living room.

Nico had a little trouble opening the door, but he managed to open it with the hand that was under Percy's knees. He hurried over to the couch and gently placed Percy where there were a lot of pillows. He rushed towards the fridge, where he snatched a bottle of water and a dish towel. He unscrewed the cap with one twist of his wrist. He was crouching in front Percy within seconds.

"What do I do with it?" He had already splashed the cold water on the cloth and was dabbing Percy's forehead, which made him feel a little better.

"Pour some water on the towel and squeeze it onto my foot." Nico nodded quickly. He gave Percy the towel while he worked on his shoe. It was painful, taking it off and Percy cried out whenever Nico moved it. There were tears in Nico's eyes; this was obviously hurting him to be hurting Percy. With one final pull, the shoe came off, and the sock was a lot easier.

Nico took the towel and nearly drained the bottle. The rest of the water he forced Percy to drink. Just that started the repairs. Once Nico started dripping water on his foot, the fractured bones started fusing together. The water numbed the pain, and Percy let out a heavy sigh, which was copied by Nico. The son of Hades rested his head on the couch right next to Percy's chest, and Percy watched as the last tear fell from his face.

He didn't even think. Percy reached down and stroked Nico's hair. Nico's eyes grew wide, and he took a sharp intake of breath. The hair that tangled around Percy's fingers was soft and thick. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Nico turned, causing Percy's hand to fall on his shoulder. Nico had the slightest smile on his face. "Anything for a friend." His eyes sparkled.

Nico stood, taking Percy's arm and resting it tenderly at his side. "You should rest. I'll fix the dish." Percy wanted to protest, but Nico placed two fingers on his mouth. "Don't complain." Even though his face was starting to blush, he leaned down and pecked Percy's cheek. Firecrackers exploded in both of their stomachs. Percy watched in a daze as Nico walked out the door.

_Boss, that is disgusting!_ Blackjack reared his head and stared after Nico like he was prey.

"Blackjack, please just leave him alone and go back to the barn!" Percy had had enough of that Pegasus. Blackjack neighed and galloped back to his room, making sure to beat his wings wildly as he passed Nico. From where he sat on the couch, Percy could see Nico lift up the ladder with no problem. The muscles that no one knew about bulged on his arms, and he disappeared beyond the window frame. Percy realized just how exhausted he was and fell into a deep sleep, wondering whether Nico was just being Italian or if he was being really nice.

When Percy finally awoke, his nostrils were overwhelmed by the smell of cooking pizza. His eyes found Nico, who was sitting in the armchair, watching Clash of the Titans. He had a grimace on his face, probably because of how inaccurate the movie was. Percy tried not to move too much, but Nico turned around instantly, a smile spreading across his face.

"The satellite dish works now!" He was pointing towards to roof.

"Good job Nico!" Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the images that had invaded his slumber. He didn't feel like talking about them. Especially to Nico. "Did you make the pizza already?"

"It's in the oven. Once 6:00 rolled around, I couldn't bear it any longer. My stomach won't stop talking to me." As if on cue, Nico's stomach gave a mighty gurgle and he clutched it, trying to silence the beast. Percy couldn't help but laugh. Nico smiled. "You know, it's probably time to take them out."

He stood, and Percy followed. His foot screamed in protest, but he didn't care. He just leaned against the counter as Nico opened the oven and set the pizza on the oven top. Percy's stomach gave a low grumble and Nico's answered. It was almost as if they were debating whether to eat the pizza or their owners.

"We should let it cool off." Nico started slicing it, and he was a pro at it. The slices were perfect. Or maybe that was just Percy's hungry mind talking. Nico turned and nearly knocked Percy over. "Why are you up?" he questioned. "Go sit down." He ushered Percy over to the arm chair and cranked up the footrest. "I nearly sent you into the oven." Nico ruffled Percy's hair, and Percy was vaguely reminded of his mother.

After watching Perseus chop Medusa's head off, Percy couldn't wait any longer.

"Can we please have the pizza now?" he begged, throwing his best puppy face at Nico. He giggled and got up, marching towards the kitchen.

"How many pieces do you want?"

"Eleven," Percy answered, and they both started laughing hysterically. "Just kidding, I'll have two for now." Percy heard the scraping of the spatula and he was soon produced with two slices of beautiful cheese pizza. "Thank you so much!"

Nico just smiled and headed over to serve himself. Percy waited for Nico to sit down before taking a bite. His taste buds were overwhelmed with flavor. He moaned with pleasure.

"Oh my Gods! What did you put in this?" Percy took another huge bite.

Nico swallowed. "I put a little twist on it. Secret family recipe."

Percy just rolled his eyes and continued munching. He had demolished the two slices within minutes. Nico took notice.

"You are such a pig, Percy!" He took Percy's plate and grabbed him another slice before even starting on his second piece. Once he was finished, Percy set his plate down on the coffee table and sighed, rubbing his stomach. He groaned, and Nico placed his cleaned plate on the table as well. He leaned back with a sigh. "I haven't had pizza in forever," he said longingly.

Percy fell out of the chair and the teens started laughing like maniacs. Nico's eyes were wet and red from the laughter. Percy crawled over and climbed onto the couch. He gave Nico a light punch.

"I will beat the secret recipe out of you." Nico was gasping for air and tears rolled down his face. He looked hilarious. Percy exploded with laughter and fell onto Nico's shoulder. They both laughed until their stomachs couldn't take it any longer. They both quieted down, Percy still leaning against Nico.

The movie continued, but Percy had seen it a thousand times. Once the Kraken came out, Percy couldn't keep his eyes open. The blood that was pumping all the vital nutrients from the pizza made him sleepy, and he finally slumped against Nico and traveled into total darkness.

Percy was jolted awake by the feeling of flying. He opened his eyes and saw Nico carrying him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and buried his face into his chest. He could feel the teen's heartbeat through his warm skin and shirt: quick and erratic. He was soon being placed on his bed, but he never let Nico go.

"Don't leave," he said groggily. "Stay with me." Nico opened his mouth to say something, so Percy pulled him closer. Nico began to blush violently.

"I'm going to my own bed now." Nico made to get up, but Percy's grip was like a vice. He tackled Nico so that Percy was on top of him. Nico gasped and tried to shove Percy off. He loved the way Percy wanted him to stay, but he couldn't. "Please get off of me!" He sat up and pushed against Percy's chest, but it was no use.

Percy grabbed Nico's wrists. His sea green eyes searched Nico's almost black ones, looking for a reason to keep him where he was. He saw longing, and he smirked. Nico was starting to whimper, and Percy could tell he was scared. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to let Nico go. He knew he had to listen.

Percy toppled onto the bed besides Nico. He felt Nico shifting beside him, and knew he was about to leave. But before he did, Nico's lips traveled onto Percy's cheek and he whispered, "Thank you." Nico kissed him gently on the forehead, and left.

Percy felt hollow on the inside. Before he went to bed, he changed into some pajama pants. He felt it was necessary, so he dropped some off outside of Nico's door as well. They were black.

Again, Percy had dreams of things he longed to do, but couldn't. As soon as his dream ended, his eyes opened and they stared into the darkness of the outside world. It had to be midnight, so Percy tried to fall back asleep. But for some reason, he couldn't. Percy rolled over, which made him realize why he was being deprived of sleep.

Nico was curled up against Percy's back with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. How Percy hadn't felt this earlier, he couldn't explain. Nico had changed into the pajamas that were left outside his room, and they were really baggy. They made him look smaller than what he actually was. His free hand was tucked under his cheek, and it was the cutest sight Percy had ever seen.

Wait, did I just think that, Percy thought. While he was pondering Nico began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Percy. To him, Percy looked just like a god.

Nico smiled sheepishly. Percy smiled back. He turned all the way around so they were face to face. Percy started to stroke the boy's hair, and Nico closed his eyes and sighed. Percy rested his hand on Nico's cheek, and they stayed like that for a long time.

Eventually, Nico spoke. "Percy, do you miss Camp Half-Blood?"

Percy stared in confusion. Nico had never cared for Camp Half-Blood, so why he was asking Percy made no sense. He put his hand back at his side, noticing how weird it was to be touching your cousin's face like that.

"I guess I do," Percy said slowly. "It was always nice outside and you were surrounded by friends. And you were safe, never having to worry, day by day, whether a monster was going to jump out of nowhere." Percy realized that his eyes stung, and he turned away from Nico before the boy could see his tears.

But Nico did see them, and he wrapped Percy in his embrace. He pulled Percy into him, and he realized that he had started crying when he pulled away and there were trails of water running down Percy's back. It quivered as Percy took in ragged breaths and released them in sobs.

Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He stared out the window while dragging his fingers through his messy black hair. He soon felt thin arms wrap around his waist, and he could feel Nico's forehead gently pressing into the area between his shoulder blades. Dark chocolate hair grazed Percy's spine, making him shiver.

"Why do you care so much?" Percy whispered. "You never liked camp. You'd always go off to the Underworld and hang around with the dead instead of being in a nicer place where living people cared about you. _I_ care about you" He turned around to face Nico and saw that he had hurt him. Nico looked shocked, and he let go of Percy and covered his face in his hands. This time, Percy grabbed him, and squeezed his cousin. The teen broke out into a horrible break down. His cries rang out and he buried his face in Percy's chest. His body wrenched when he took in great breaths. Percy could tell that Nico had needed to cry for a very long time.

Once Nico's breaths evened and the only noises he made were little sniffles, Percy put him out at arms length. He stared Nico in the eye, never looking away. The boy's eyes were red and puffy, but he talked, none the less.

"I never felt welcome at camp. People would look at me and say, there's the son of Hades, and stare at me in discussed. People shoved me around and teased me, tossing me around like I was some piece of trash!" His lower lip quivered. "I was an outcast." Nico took one of Percy's hands off his shoulder, then the other, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

"Then I realized that you were the only person who treated me right. You always smiled and waved, and I felt so wanted." A faint smile tugged at his lips. Percy just stared in stunned silence. "When you left, it only got worse." The smile was gone. "I was bullied even more without your protection. Once I felt like I couldn't handle it any more, I left during the night and made my way to the Underworld by shadow travel. The dead didn't stare at me funny, they never bothered me. But I was so lonely. Then it dawned on me…" Nico looked away, embarrassed.

"Talking will make you feel better," Percy soothed. Nico just smiled.

"It's you, Percy. You make my life worth living." Tears trickled down his pale face, but Percy knew they were tears of joy. "Without you, I'm nothing." And without thinking, Nico tossed his arms around Percy's neck and pressed their lips together.

Percy was surprised at first, shocked really, but finally gave in. He cupped Nico's jaw in his hands and kissed him passionately. He could still feel tears streaming down Nico's face, and knew that they would just keep coming. Nico laughed while crying against Percy's lips and he tangled his fingers in the demigod's hair. He opened his eyes, just for a second, and the sight of Percy so close to him was overwhelming. He noticed a little scar, which was barely visible, above his right eye. He would always remember that scar.

They both stood in the middle of Percy's room, wrapped in each others embrace. Nico thought it would never end, but Percy pulled away. He wiped away the tears on his companions face, also taking everything in. He noticed a freckle on the bridge of Nico's nose, and laughed quietly. He then scooped Nico into the air and into his arms. Nico gave a small scream.

"Off to bed," Percy said as he carried Nico, bridal style, down the hall and into his room. He sat down on Nico's bed and placed him, lying down, gently. He quickly pulled the covers over his small frame, tucking it in under his chin. Nico smiled despite his tear stained cheeks. After pushing stray pieces of hair out of Nico's eyes, he bent down, hovering above his lover. "I love you Nico di Angelo."

"And I love you, Percy Jackson." Nico wriggled his arms out from under the blanket, and grabbed Percy's face. His sea green eyes seemed to glow. "I always have." Percy just kissed Nico on his secret freckle and left. They both fell asleep and dreamt of nothing. If only someone hadn't started knocking on the door at six in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I am very happy with all the follows and review! This is my first story on , and so far I am highly pleased. This is a shorter chapter; I didn't have a lot of time to work on it this week, due to homework and family things. But, I think we are starting to see a plot line! I plan on posting every weekend, so keep those reviews coming; they fuel me into the writing spirit. Thank you so much!**

**Percico all the way!**

* * *

Nico was just about ready to feed his clock to the hellhounds.

There happened to be an iHome on his bedside table, for listening to all of his music when he had nothing better to do. It was black and grey and it looked really nice. All except for the time it read. It was just past six in the morning, and someone who obviously didn't know that sleeping was of value, was _banging on the front door._ Nico growled in frustration. He could not take this any longer.

Nico stepped out of bed and made his way to Percy's room. He found him sprawled across the bed, covers dangling over the edge and drool seeping from his mouth. One of his arms was hanging over the side of the bed, and at the opposite end, his leg.

'How can he sleep through this,' Nico wondered. He could still very distinctly hear the rapping on the front door. Deciding that Percy wasn't going to be of any help, Nico marched out of the room, down the hallway, and just stood in front of the door. He could see the shadows of two feet from under the door. He wasn't going to open this door. He probably didn't know the person. So he inched forward and stared out of the peephole.

A gasp escaped his dry lips. Nico quickly unlocked the door and the deadbolt. He grasped the cold handle and whipped open the door. Then he just stared.

"Nico, what are you doing here?"

He didn't think. He slammed the door in her face and ran into Percy's bedroom, throat tightening. Nico nearly tripped over Percy's bed, instead tackling the sleeping boy. Percy groaned, shoving Nico off the bed and burying himself in his pillow. Nico just got up, clutching his head, and ripped the pillow away from Percy.

Percy propped himself up on his elbows and just stared at Nico in frustration. "What in Hades is wrong with you?"

"She's here, on your doorstep!" Nico practically screamed. A knocking came from the front door again, and Percy seemed to realize the problem. His eyes grew huge and he jumped out of bed, pulling a shirt off a hanger and putting it on himself. As he zoomed out of the room, Nico noticed that one side of the shirt was sticking up, revealing his hip. Before Percy opened the door, Nico tugged it down for him.

"Thanks," Percy said before slowly opening the door. Nico watched over his shoulder as Annabeth came into view for the second time.

She hadn't changed mush since Nico last saw her. She still had her long blond hair tied back into a ponytail and the beaded necklace had some beads he didn't recognize. Silver owls dangled from her earlobes and she was a lot tanner. She wore a sad smile and Nico could tell that she felt very uncomfortable. Nico laughed inwardly at the sight.

"Hey Percy," she said with a small wave.

"Hello." Percy had a small scowl on his face.

"Could we, um, talk alone for a moment?" She gestured outside by throwing her thumb over her shoulder. Percy looked at Nico, and he just gave him an apologetic smile. Nico backed away and slumped into the couch.

He could hear the door shut behind him. Nico twiddled his fingers and didn't know what to think. As soon as things started going his way, Annabeth had to waltz into his life and mess everything up. What if she was here to take Percy back to camp? Or maybe she wanted another chance with him. Nico wanted to cry at the thought, but held back. Percy wouldn't do that. Not to Nico.

After his failed attempt at eavesdropping, Nico grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels on the television. He got immersed into a Disney show called Gravity Falls. All supernatural things were Nico's soft spot. It was definitely one of the oddest shows he had ever seen, and before he knew it, the door opened, and an angry Percy sat down roughly on the couch besides him.

Nico knew enough to tell that he shouldn't talk to Percy unless instructed to do so. He just let the program run until Percy was just watching it, a little confused. The waves of anger weren't radiating off of his body anymore, so Nico entwined their fingers together. Percy just squeezed them.

"What did Annabeth want?" Nico asked softly, genuinely curious.

Percy scoffed and looked Nico in the eye. "She wanted to get back together. Of course I told her that it was out of the question. I told her that I didn't want to deal with her anymore, which was the reason why we broke up in the first place. She said that since the war with Gaea was over, we should all have new beginnings. Yah right! Plus, I'm in love with someone else." Percy smiled and kissed Nico's nose. "She couldn't argue with that."

"Wait, you _told_ her?!" Nico backed out of Percy's reach. "She's going to kill me!" Nico began to hyperventilate.

"No she won't. She knows that she'd have to go through me to get to you." Percy rubbed Nico's lower back and he soon began to breathe normally again. That's right. Nico had protection, just like at camp. Nico slowly leaned back into Percy, knowing that he was safe. He just hoped that Annabeth wasn't one of those crazy ex girlfriends.

"Hey, it's okay. How about I made us some breakfast?" Percy wiggled Nico's shoulder, trying to bribe him into feeling better. And it worked.

"Okay," Nico replied with a smile. They both got up and Nico sat on a stool at the island while Percy prepared what looked to be French toast. He plucked a spice out of the cabinet, and Nico tried to see what it was.

"No peeking!" Percy laughed when he saw Nico craning his neck. "This is my secret recipe." He dipped the bread slices into the egg mixture and set them onto a flat area in the middle of the stove, where they started to cook.

Percy, after cleaning his hands of any egg mixture, wrapped his arms around Nico's stomach and placed his lips on Nico's neck. He whispered things that Nico couldn't make out, but it felt amazing, his lips tenderly brushing Nico's pale flesh. He moaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Percy's. But then Percy just planted a kiss on the top of Nico's head and began flipping the toast.

"I make the best French toast," Percy boasted. "Once you taste it, you would kill for my secret recipe. Maybe we could exchange?" He turned around, sticking out his lower lip, and made a praying gesture with his hands. His eyes were huge and sparkling.

As hard as it was, Nico said, "Never." He traveled over to the fridge and poured himself and Percy a cup of orange juice. He took a sip and the moisture returned to his tongue and lips. It was a good thing that Percy didn't like orange juice with pulp in it. That stuff is just gross.

Nico walked over to the window in the living room and leaned against the windowsill. It was a beautiful day, with birds chirping and the sun shining through the trees. Blackjack was grazing in the front lawn and he flapped his wings majestically. And there wasn't a single monster in sight.

A warm plate was placed in his free hand, the other one occupied with his drink. It held two steaming slices of French toast that were smothered in maple syrup. Percy kissed Nico's cheek.

"Only the best for you," Percy said into Nico's neck. It tickled, and Nico cringed while giggling uncontrollably. He set his cup down so he could take the fork that was in Percy's hands. He followed Percy into the kitchen and sat back at the island while Percy prepared his own meal.

The French toast on his plate looked delicious, Nico had to give that the Percy. But did it taste good? Nico slid the fork straight through the bread, not needing to use a knife at all. The maple syrup, which looked to be made right here in town judging by the bottle, made the toast soggy and it slipped off his fork multiple times. Once he had stabbed the life out if it, Nico quickly shoved it in his mouth before it could escape him again.

Nico thought he had died and been reborn again. The French toast was delicious! It had the most amusing texture on his tongue and it sent his taste buds on a round trip to flavor town. He scooped up another bite and a familiar taste caught on. It almost tasted like…eggnog. Of course!

"Nutmeg," Nico murmured, more to himself than Percy, but he heard nonetheless.

"What was that?" he asked, not sure he heard right.

"You used Nutmeg, didn't you?" The shock on Percy's face answered for him. "This tastes amazing! I didn't expect this much out of you."

"How did you know? I hid it, put it away. You never even saw the bottle!" Percy was starting to whine. "It's not fair!"

"I know my spices. My taste buds are pros."

Percy just scowled and started shoveling food into his mouth. Nico laughed, and the frown upon Percy's face disappeared and was replaced by a grin. They finished their French toast in silence, and placed their dishes in the sink. Nico sat back down and realized just how full he was.

"Alright," Percy droned, drunk on the amount of food, "you are going to get changed and come with me." Percy grabbed Nico's now clean clothing and placed them on the granite counter tops. Nico sighed with relief and snatched them up, hugging them close to his chest. Both boy's ran to their room and changed in a matter of minutes.

Nico stepped out of his room and relaxed. The skinny jeans fit to his form and his black T-shirt hung loosely from his thin frame. His old chain belt hung at his side and his jacket was wide open, revealing a grinning skull. The fur on his bomber jacket brushed his neck, and he felt right at home. But when he looked at Percy, we wondered if it was worth wearing it all.

Percy was only wearing jeans, a towel draped around his neck. The socks he wore were mitch-matched, one green and one blue, which was kind of funny. He smirked at Nico while he looked him up and down.

"You might not want to wear all of that. You don't want to get too hot," was all Percy said before he put on his shoes and walked out the door.

Nico stared after him in confusion. As much as he loved the comfort of his jacket, he slowly slid it off his shoulders, making him feel too open and bare. He hurriedly laced up his combat boots and flung himself out the door to find Percy waiting for him, Riptide drawn.

Nico thought that maybe their luck had ended and a monster had finally found them. He whipped out his Stygian Iron sword; its darkness absorbed the light around it. The sword radiated a dark power, but he was used to the feeling. He jogged over to Percy's side, ready to attack whatever was out there.

"What is it? Is a monster nearby?" Nico demanded.

"What?" Percy looked confused. "We're going to practice sword fighting. Just because we left Camp Half-Blood doesn't mean we are allowed to get rusty on our skills."

Well, that explained everything.

Two agonizing hours later, both teens were panting, shirtless, and fighting it out. Neither was able to defeat the other. Percy, who was bigger and stronger, had strength on his side, whereas Nico was small and quick. He could avoid heavy blows by simply moving out of the way. When their weapons made contact, power against power, the air would grow dangerously intense. Sparks would fly and a great clash would sound, resonating throughout the forest.

Finally, both Nico and Percy were too tired to continue. Their muscles screamed in pain and Percy was beginning to limp on his newly healed foot. Nico felt as thought his arms would fall off because of how much force Percy had put on them. Even though they were close, neither of them went easy on each other. They were just glad it was over.

Nico opened the door for Percy, and they both walked inside. Nico instantly went for the fridge, grabbing two water bottles. He tossed one to Percy, which fell short due to the non-feeling in his arms. They both unscrewed the bottles and drained them of any moisture in no time. Nico gasped as he came up for air, and for the fact that Percy was dragging him by his pants towards the couch.

Percy fell back on the couch and Nico fell on top of him. He readjusted himself to that he was curled in Percy's lap and his fingers were curled against his chest. It was heaving and moist with sweat. Nico rested his head in the crook of Percy's neck as Percy stroked his hair. Nico stared at Percy's bare neck before kissing it lightly. The other teen groaned.

In that moment, Nico realized just how lucky he was. He had never thought that a demigod like Percy could love someone like himself. It seemed so wrong. Just the fact that he had dated Annabeth made it unreal. But then, when he had kissed Percy for the first time, he cried tears of joy when he kissed back. Jason even doubted that Percy would fall for him, the one person who knew about the crush. But look at where he was now.

Nico pulled back and stared into the endless sea that were Percy's eyes. They were beautiful, and Nico would have gladly drowned in them. They shimmered brightly and Nico loved the way they seemed to shift like a raging ocean. Percy scooped Nico up, but he never looked away, mesmerized. He was soon lying on Percy's bed, Percy leaning over him.

"Percy, do you really love me?" Nico asked, though not sure why.

Percy looked up from the boy's stomach. "Of course I do," Percy soothed, his voice as smooth as the early morning lake. He soon looked back at Nico's stomach, and very slowly, caressed it with his lips. Nico's shoulders sagged in a release of breath as Percy gently gripped his waist while kissing his entire stomach and chest. Once he reached Nico's neck, the boy pulled Percy from his reach and stared into his eyes once more before bringing their lips together.

The first kiss they shared had been tender, nothing too harsh, but this time was different. When their lips touched, Percy pressed down hard. Nico gasped in surprise giving Percy the chance to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Their saliva flowed into each other. Nico savored how Percy tasted, and Percy the same. Percy held a fistful of Nico's hair. Nico whimpered, but not out of fright or pain. It was more of a wanting.

Percy pulled away, and Nico was left unsatisfied; he pouted like a child and Percy just rocked on his knees above Nico's body, grinning.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nico knew that Percy already knew the answer.

"Never stop," Nico gasped as Percy kissed him, gently this time, while slowly undoing the chain belt and then the button on Nico's skinny jeans. Nico sat up, watching after Percy broke away to watch what he was doing, and finally realized what was going on. Surely, he wouldn't allow himself to do such a thing at his age. But as soon as Percy started tugging at the jeans, he knew that that's exactly what he intended to do. It was what he desired. So, he never stopped Percy as he worked his lips lower and lower.

* * *

The fountain up the road from Percy's house was the perfect place.

Annabeth threw a golden drachma into its mist, muttering a prayer to Iris. Soon she was greeted by the sight of a teenager with blond hair and a scar above his lip. Annabeth's heart fluttered when he regarded her.

"Jason, I need you here, quickly," Annabeth demanded.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to bring the others for help?"

"No!" That would surely result in disaster. "Just yourself. I need some help; I have a plan."

"What are you talking about?" Jason eyed her warily. "You're not going to kidnap Percy are you?"

Annabeth shuffled uneasily. He was pretty darn close with his accusation. But he wasn't right. Not at all.

"No, not Percy. Just please hurry here! I can't wait much longer."

"Alright, stay where you are." Jason cut the message short and Annabeth couldn't help hiding an evil grin. She was going to get Percy back, and under no circumstances was someone like Nico di Angelo going to stand in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry this chapter is late and short. My flash drive was left at my fathers house last week, so I couldn't even finish chapter 3, which only had a few paragraphs. I promise, the next one will be better, and longer. Please don't hate me; I have a hard enough time keeping my life on schedule.**

* * *

Nico tried, he really did, but his body hurt too much to continue. He was pretty sure Percy felt the same.

This was a good thing, on Nico's part. After thinking it over, Nico knew that he wasn't ready for what Percy wanted anyway. They had undressed, and kissed each other everywhere. But after the training, their muscles ached and they could barely move. So, after talking it over, they decided to just sleep. And sleep they did.

* * *

Nico's mind was filled with one thing: pain. He was surrounded by an oily blackness, and he knew at once that he was dreaming. The darkness began to seep away, revealing a room. The walls and floor where made of cement. A lone light flickered on the ceiling. And standing in the corner where two figures, shrouded in shadow.

One was female. She stood with her hands on her hips and Nico could make just make out a grin plastered on her face. The other person was a male. He stood half a head taller that the girl, and just behind her, like a body guard. Through the gloom, he seemed to look hurt, and a little mortified. But who were these people? Nico strained his eyes.

He tried to stand, but was greeted by the feeling of cool metal around his wrists. Nico whirled around, realizing that he was chained to the wall. He began to panic, thrashing against the restraints. He grit his teeth as the edges dug into his skin. But then a cold laugh made his body go ridged. He finally recognized the female.

Annabeth walked towards him, an evil smirk bringing out the storm in her eyes. But those storms were nothing like Percy's; hers were merciless and powerful enough to sink a ship. Nico cowered against the wall, whimpering. Annabeth had never been like this. Why was she so terrifying?

"You were a good friend once, Nico," Annabeth mused, "but to take Percy away from me? So selfish of you." She wagged her finger in the boys face.

"Why are you doing this?" Nico demanded, not letting his fear register in Annabeth's gaze. "Percy doesn't love you anymore." He spat on the floor at her feet.

Annabeth just stared with her jaw set and eyes hard. A flame danced in their core, and Nico knew he had hit a nerve.

"You'll see soon, Nico di Angelo, very soon." She beckoned the male forward, but Nico never saw his face. Before he emerged from behind Annabeth's body, her hand was over his eyes. He thrashed again, trying to shake her off, but she just grabbed his hair, and soon, a huge fist connected with his ear, and the darkness took hold his mind and released it into reality.

* * *

Percy was thrown off the bed, but Nico didn't feel all that bad.

Nico emerged from his dream, and bolted upright as a small scream escaped his lips. Percy, who had been partially on top of him, was jolted awake, his eyes resembling those of a fly. He lost his balance and tumbled sideways and down, taking the sheets with him. There was a loud crash, but Nico just stared straight ahead. He didn't even realize that nothing was covering his pale body.

There was a groan from the floor, and Nico finally broke through his horror. He watched as Percy hoisted himself up so that his head poked up from the edge of the mattress. Nico offered a small smile of apology, and Percy responded with a sigh.

"Can't I just wake up when I want to," he whined, standing up while gathering up all the sheets. He tossed one to Nico, who finally realized he was naked. His face flushed, and he quickly drowned himself in the blanket, toga style. Percy joined him, but only put the sheet around his waist. Nico couldn't help staring.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Percy tugged Nico closer to him and hugged his shivering body. Nico didn't want to tell him about his dream; it would sound so stupid. He imagined himself ranting about how Annabeth was crazy and that she had kidnapped him for torture. Percy would think he was paranoid.

"I'm fine," Nico whispered. "It was just a dream; nothing to worry about."

Percy eyed him warily. Of course dreams were something to worry about. Demigod dreams usually held prophetic visions, so something that bad couldn't be good. "Will you at least tell me what happened?" Percy probed.

"No," Nico said, a little too quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But look at where talking got us." Percy kissed Nico's cheek tenderly. "We're together now."

And Nico knew he was right. Talking had brought them together, but Nico wondered if talking would tear them apart. So, he just slumped into Percy's arms, welcoming the warmth of both the blanket and his skin. Percy sighed, causing the hair on Nico's head to stir. He felt that Nico wasn't being open enough, but he wasn't going to force anything out of him. He would wait until the time was right.

"Well, it must be close to dinner time," Percy said, trying to lighten the mood. "I can't believe we slept through lunch again." Nico laughed, a small outburst of joy. Both boys climbed out of bed, shedding themselves of their covers. Nico stole a glance at Percy and blushed as Percy did the same. Nico put on his jeans and T-shirt, and Percy his jeans and they both headed out to the kitchen.

Percy started cooking up dinner, which was Shake 'n' Bake chicken strips. Nico couldn't bare the touch of meat, so he decided to sit this one out. He twiddled his thumbs while watching the muscles under Percy's skin shift and sway. Before he knew it, dinner was done. They ate in silence, stealing glances at each other. But they weren't those of the flirtatious type; Percy's were filled with wonder and concern, whereas Nico's were sharp and demanding, almost telepathically sending Percy a message: _don't bother me_.

Once they were done, they cleaned then went to sit on the couch. Percy spread his arms open wide, wanting Nico to be closer to him, but the boy just slumped onto the tan fabric at the very opposite end. He cupped his chin in his hands and sighed.

"Nico, what did you see in your dream?" Percy demanded. He felt isolated, and he just wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it. I thought I made this clear."

"I don't care if you don't want to talk. Ever since you woke up, you have been avoiding me; you won't smile, you won't hug me. Gods Nico, you won't even sit next to me. The looks that come off of your face look like pure hatred! What happened?" Percy realized he was pleading, not just asking. He really wanted to know what was going through that boys head.

Nico threw his hands down and whipped around to face the son of the sea god. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, and a permanent scowl was set upon his face. He looked strong, confident, and worst of all, intimidating. He looked as if he were about to kill someone.

But then his mask was swiped away, only to be replaced by one that advertised weakness, sadness, and despair. Percy noticed the entirety on Nico crack and collapse, and he took that moment to envelope him in a hug. The Ghost King wept into his shoulder. His fingers dug into Percy's shoulder blades, but he didn't care. If Nico needed a shoulder to cry on, Percy would be there.

Before Percy could ask, Nico told him the entire story.

Nico concluded with, "She is going to kill me, no joke." He scrambled up, looking Percy straight on, opening his eyes to the teen. But the only thing Percy could think of was keeping Nico safe. He had not thought of Annabeth as someone who would do such a thing, but now he questioned himself. She either intended to torture Nico, or kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**I have changed the rating on this story! It is now Rated M, which I am pretty sure is as low as you can go. I stress this because I have just attempted my first smut scene, ever. I wanted them to have something before anything happened. So if you are uncomfortable reading this stuff, skip this chapter! I don't want to scar any of my readers!**

**Anyway, this chapter is also a short one. I can also say that I have no excuse for it being so late besides my laziness. I'm really sorry about this, but I know I'll try to get this going in the next chapter. I just had to publish something for you guys. Well, here you go!**

* * *

The day just got longer.

Ever since Nico had his Annabeth-is-going-to-kill-him dream, the happiness that once inhabited the cozy cabin seemed to have migrated down south. Both boys stayed inside with the windows closed and curtains drawn. Percy had gathered whatever firewood was left in storage and started using the fireplace. Nico would bury himself deep in his blanket so only his face was visible, and snuggle with the son of the sea god, melting into his body. They stayed like this until very late in the night.

The fire in the hearth blazed on, but the fire in their eyes was almost out. Percy's head drooped, and he would have fallen flat on his face if Nico hadn't caught him with his body. He let out a groan; his back was being belt a little too far. Percy heard it and instantly pushed himself up, realizing that he was crushing someone.

Nico was just getting comfy when Percy stood up, causing Nico, who was very sluggish at that moment, to fall sideways. It hurt, but Nico's face was emotionless, blank.

"Nico, are you okay?" Percy's words were slow, all running into one another. He bent down to pick Nico up, blanket and all.

"I'm fine," Nico said, barely a whisper.

Since Percy's room was farther way, Percy just decided to sleep in Nico's room for the night. They concluded that sleeping separately would give Annabeth the opportunity to steal Nico, so sleeping together was the solution. The bed had hardly been used, and it was cold compared to the warmth of the fireplace. Nico shiver, even though he was surrounded by a huge blanket. Percy felt him shiver, so he wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. They both fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Nico was glad to wake up with Percy's drool all over his neck.

He had dreamed of nothing that night which was good. And, when he woke up, he found himself still in Percy's arms, in his bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief, just happy to still be in Percy's cabin. That's when he felt the drool.

His body went rigid. He could feel Percy's breath breeze through his hair. He could also feel his bottom lip on the side of his neck. From there, a trail of something wet and slimy slithered down and onto the sheets. Nico carefully pulled his arm out from Percy's grasp and rubbed the substance. Yes, it was definitely Percy drool.

"Percy," Nico cued, and he felt the boy shift along his back. "Wake up." He turned his head far enough so that he could catch a sideways glance at Percy. The teen slowly opened his eyes; their sea-green color was so mesmerizing. Percy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with balled hands. A long trail of spit started on his chin and extended back to Nico. But Percy still hadn't noticed.

"Hey!" Nico shouted, and Percy was shocked into a state of guard. His eyes were wide, so when he turned to look at Nico, he looked like a crazy psychopath, what with his red-rimmed eyes and tousled hair. He looked down and finally noticed his trail of slime.

"Oh, sorry," Percy mumbled. He took his finger and wiped the spit onto his finger so that it extended from there to his chin. He then made sure it was all on his finger and wiped that on his boxer.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Nico tackled a still sleepy Percy, and they both wrestled on the floor. Even though he was groggy, Percy still ended up the victor; he pinned Nico down by his wrists and pressed their foreheads together.

"Can I please sleep in tomorrow?" Percy pleaded, though a smile was spreading across his lips. Nico just shoved him off and went into the bathroom. He hadn't taken a shower in a few days. But when he went to shut the door, he wasn't alone. "Are you taking a shower?"

"That's what I was planning to do, yes," Nico replied.

"Sweet!" Percy barged on in, undressing himself as he went. Nico's face flushed.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with you." He started fiddling with the water controls only to turn it on, and then used his powers to get the right temperature. Steam wafted over the shower curtain, and Percy reached down to pull off his boxers, which still had a slobber stain on it.

"Wait!" Nico stretched his hand out, and Percy, with his boxers almost revealing some stuff, froze. "Let me get in the shower first."

Percy smirked and stepped aside while Nico undressed. He climbed into the shower, and the warmth of the water against his skin felt great. It was almost as if he could feel the filth run from his body. He closed his eyes, lifting up his head so that the stream of water hit his neck. He heard a rustling behind him, and knew Percy had arrived, and that his time of peace was over.

Percy quickly grabbed the bar of soap. He scrubbed it around in a washcloth, and then started to rub Nico's back with it. Nico could feel Percy's other hand rubbing his waist. Suds trailed down his back, and the feeling made him giggle. He then turned around to look at Percy.

All of Percy's hair was plastered to his scalp, and it hung around his eyebrows. Nico could just imagine how his looked; he could see strands of it entering the top of his vision. Percy's body was gleaming with moisture, and he looked so hot Nico had to stifle a squeal of joy.

The washcloth was back on his body, scrubbing Nico's belly. Percy worked lower and lower until he was centimeters from Nico's lower regions. Percy gave Nico a quizzical glance, and Nico just nodded. Soon, rough fabric and slick soap were rubbing along his length.

Nico groaned in ecstasy. He slumped against the wall, which was freezing compared to the water, so he shivered in shock. Percy quickly abandoned the cloth and started using his hands. Nico pressed their lips together, needing to use his mouth somehow. He noticed that Percy's lips weren't as responsive because he was busy with something else.

The water immediately stopped running, and Nico realized just how much noise he was making. Strangled gasps were clinging to the back of his throat, resonating a squeaky noise. He tried to clamp his mouth shut, but Percy's was in the way. But then it was gone, and Nico was left groping for the other teen.

Nico found Percy outside of the shower shaking out his hair. But as soon as he crawled out of the shower, Percy was on him, grasping his length and stroking it with eagerness. Nico, out of surprise, fell to the floor and landed on his rump. Percy was quick to follow, climbing on top of Nico.

"Please?" Percy pleaded, giving Nico the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Nico said, collapsing under his adorable gaze. Percy's head disappeared, and Nico soon felt his mouth surrounding his shaft. Percy's tongue stroked the top and he bobbed his head up and down. Nico could barely contain himself, slamming his head against the wall and clenching his teeth. Sucking noises came from Percy whenever he stopped, and Nico would plead, call his name, because he wanted more. Percy would then continue, and Nico would catch flickered glances from Percy.

Then it was over. Percy dropped whatever part of Nico he was holding and sat back, breathing deeply. Nico slumped against the wall, not completely satisfied. He was shaking and rasping, never having done such a thing. The experience was exhilarating and the feeling was beyond anything he had ever hoped for.

He looked up, and noticed how winded Percy looked. He immediately crawled over to Percy and looked into his eyes. Percy just stared back, eyes ablaze.

"Can I try?" Nico asked. Percy's eyes flickered up to him, unsure at first, and then nodded in agreement. Nico quickly took up Percy's length, which was already hard, and stroked it. Percy's face contorted into a grimace. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No," Percy gasped, "it feels amazing."

Nico swelled with pride; he was finally doing something right. Smiling, Nico ducked his head, and stared at Percy's shaft. Veins twisted along it, and even it looked strong and powerful. He quickly wrapped his lips around it, taking in as much as he could. It reached the back of his throat, and Percy let out a guttural groan. Nico started bobbing his head, and Percy quivered uncontrollably. He was panting, and Nico knew he was doing an outstanding job.

Nico didn't know how much time passed, but Percy looked as if he was running a marathon. His skin was red and his breathing was ragged. Nico would have stopped what he was doing, but the taste of Percy in his mouth was so delicious. He caught Percy's eye, and slowed down, taking his mouth away, and Percy nearly exploded.

"What are you doing? Don't stop," Percy begged, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke. Nico hurriedly went back to what he was doing. After a few minutes, Percy started to moan uncontrollably, and Nico barely had enough time to realize that he was about to come. Soon enough, the warm fluid filled his mouth, and Percy pretty much fell to the floor. Nico sat up, spitting Percy's load into his hand, and held it out for the teen to see. Percy lifted his head and stared at what had come out of him.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked, winded.

"I have no idea," Nico replied shaking his hand over the sink to dispose of the liquid. The taste was lingering on his tongue, and he really liked it.

Nico got up and grabbed a towel. He draped it over Percy's frame and lay on top of him. Both of the boys talked for a while, occasionally kissing and teasing the other. What they didn't know was that they had been watched the entire time.


End file.
